L'admirateur de l'assassine
by Petra d'Imladris
Summary: À Istanbul, il faisait chaud. La sueur perlait sur son front. Dégringolait sa nuque. Cependant, elle était heureuse d'être là. Elle l'avait eu, enfin. Tout était prévu, dans les moindres détails. Mais pas que lui vienne. Rating M par prudence. NO LEMON.


**Hello !**

 **Mon deuxième Os, lui aussi prévu pour un concours. C'était en réalité le début d'une fanfiction, qui me trottait en tête depuis un certains temps. Un jour, je me suis enfin décidée à écrire le premier chapitre, sans le poster. J'ai bien fait, parce que je n'ai pas continué à écrire (bien que j'en avais terriblement envie). J'ai donc laissé ce chapitre dans l'ombre du disque dur de mon ordinateur, au fin fond de mes documents.**

 **En parallèle, je travaillais sur un autre Os sur Loki, pour le concours de What-The-Story, cette fois. Il était mauvais. _Très_ mauvais. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de donner ce chapitre isolé à la place. Après un ou deux changements, il était parfait, et cohérent. Alors je l'ai envoyé... et j'ai obtenu la 3ème place du concours sur les 12 concurrents !**

 **Cet Os est beaucoup plus court que le premier (6 pages Open, maintenant 10 car j'ai fait des doubles interlignes). Il est moins détaillé, plus frustrant aussi. je ne vous en dit pas plus, en tout cas j'espère fortement qu'il vous plaira !**

 **J'ai mis le rating M par prudence. Il n'y a pas de scènes lemonesques explicites, juste un réchauffement - ou refroidissement, c'est tout comme - de température à un certain moment, ainsi qu'un peu de sang qui coule... mais rien de trop grave.**

 **Disclaimer : *chantonne* Rien ne m'appartient... tout est à Marvel...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le son de ses propres talons lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Les sens au aguets, elle avançait, seule. Elle ne connaissait pas ce recoin de la ville. Le Grand Bazar, avec ses senteurs épicées, excitantes pour certains, calmantes pour d'autres. Pour elle, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Elle aurait pour sûr apprécié l'odeur en un autre endroit, mais il faisait ici trop chaud. Étouffants, tous ses arômes mélangés rendaient la respiration encore plus difficile.

Istanbul, chargée de couleurs et de mélodies, semblait en ce lieu sombre et silencieuse. Elle pouvait à peine voir le couloir qui se dressait devant elle, éclairé par des lumières fébriles et grésillantes parsemées sur le mur. Même la nuit, la chaleur semblait peser sur elle. Aucune fraîcheur pour caresser sa peau humide. Pourquoi ne sentait-elle pas l'air froid ? L'air chaud, plus léger, montait pourtant, et laissait place au rafraîchissement. Enfin, si le froid existait encore.

Une porte. Elle était enfin là. Sans une hésitation, elle poussa le porche de bois délavé du bout des doigts. Une grande pièce, dont le plafond était troué en son centre, se présenta à elle. Sous la perforation, la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait une chaise, si sale et si craquelée qu'on se demandait comment la personne assise dessus faisait pour ne pas la casser sous son poids. L'homme, la tête en arrière éclaboussée de sang, semblait mort. Elle savait bien que non, elle avait tout fait pour.

Elle se plaça devant lui. Il eut un râle, releva la tête avec difficulté pour manquer de tomber en avant. Il se retint de justesse et plongea ses yeux plissés dans les siens. Un ricanement fou traversa ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as enfin retrouvé... Zvezda.

Elle eut un sourire sadique. Elle se pencha sur lui, ses cheveux bouclés lui chatouillant les joues. Elle tira sur les cheveux du blessé, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser sa tête aller en arrière pour ne pas souffrir, laissant sa gorge exposée. Taquine, elle laissa un doigt se balader dans son cou.

\- Tu te trompes, Aleksei, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Cela fait des mois que je m'amuse à te voir courir d'un bout à l'autre du globe, poursuivi tel un lapin par des chiens étonnamment survenus de nulle part.

\- Alors c'est toi...

Elle sourit. Elle se redressa et commença à marcher autour de lui, ses hauts talons touchant le sol en un bruit résonnant. Si elle devait mettre une image sur ce simple son, elle penserait à un éclat d'argent. Oui, c'est ça.

\- Évidemment. Il m'a fallu trois ans, trois longues années pour te retrouver, trois longues années pendant lesquelles j'ai démantelé tout ton réseau, piraté toutes tes données, tué tous tes chiens. Quand je t'ai retrouvé, enfin, que je te faisais découvrir l'insécurité palpable qui t'étouffe, quand tu ne savais plus où aller pour être en sécurité, cette vision était pour moi si jouissive que je me suis laissée aller à la tentation de tout révéler à tes ennemis. Ceux que à qui tu as volé argent, femmes, armes. Je suis fière de toi, tu as tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne le croyais...

Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux sales et mal coupés de l'homme, prenant plaisir du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait en cet instant.

\- ... mais je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je devais être celle qui te ferait tomber si bas que tu ne pourrais plus remonter, car tu n'en auras plus la force, plus le courage...

Un bref éclat argenté fut réfléchit à la lumière de la lune dans le noir.

\- ... plus la vie.

\- Vas-y, Zvezda, murmura Aleksei d'un souffle de désespoir. Cela devait être ici. Cela devait être toi. Cela devait se passer comme cela. Il le faut : prends-moi, projettes-moi dans l'abîme, moi qui suis déjà dans l'enfer des flammes d'Orient... permets-moi d'y aller...

Elle sourit. Son couteau affûtée par ses soins passa sous la gorge du Russe, et elle traça lentement un ligne pourpre sur sa peau pâle. Elle se baissa, déposa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il étouffait de son propre sang, avant d'expirer une dernière fois.

\- Cela devait-être moi, affirma-t-elle à son oreille, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'entendait plus.

Du liquide carmin coula sur ses lèvres, et elle se releva de suite. Elle essuya le sang du dos de sa main, puis sortir un morceau de tissu immaculé, qu'elle tâcha de l'hémoglobine qui gouttait de la baïonnette belge datant de la fin de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Elle la nettoya minutieusement, jusqu'à ce que la lame brille le plus possible sans soin adéquat. Elle rangea l'arme blanche dans son fourreau, reposa le regard sur le cadavre.

Le sang gouttait maintenant sur le sol, coulant de sa gorge lacérée au bout de son bras pendant dans le vide. Elle l'avait enfin eu. Après trois ans de traque, la cible ultime de sa vengeance avait été touchée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi ressentir. De la joie ? Du soulagement ? Peu importe. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant pour rentrer dans les normes, ici. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Se trouver face à ce visage livide la troublait. Ce n'était plus un habituel sourire cruel qui étirait sa bouche, mais un sourire de soulagement. Cela l'énerva, au plus au point. Alors, elle plaça son index et son majeur aux extrémités de ses lèvres pour leur faire prendre la forme de ce sourire qu'elle avait tant vu dans ses rêves. Une fois cela fait, une fois le bon résultat obtenu, la fierté la porta tout d'un coup. Cette fois, elle voyait bien le salaud qu'elle avait tué.

Tout d'un coup, un nouveau bruit troubla le silence. La jeune femme se redressa et dégaina son arme d'un geste professionnel.

\- Qui va là ? Demanda-t-elle, raffermissant ses appuis.

Une forme se dessina à la lumière de la lune. Grand, la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs lissés en arrière, un homme s'avançait, ses mains continuant d'applaudir alors qu'il affichait un grand sourire.

\- Un admirateur, fit l'homme.

Elle pointa son arme vers lui, et il s'arrêtant, ne feignant même pas d'avoir peur. Ses traits était minces, presque coupés à la serpe à certains endroits. Il portait un costume trois pièce de couleur verte.

\- Qu'ai-je fait pour en mériter un ? Fit-elle sans baisser la garde.

\- De l'art à l'état pur, répondit-il. Vous êtes très intéressante... Alexandra.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança vivement, plaquant son Walther contre le cœur de l'inconnu. Celui-ci avait une voix grave et douce, vicieuse et séductrice.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Demanda-t-elle violemment.

Il tenta de dévier le bras de la meurtrière vers le côté, mais elle le maintint avec force, n'ayant pas l'intention de lâcher prise avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- Quand je vous ai découverte, ce jour-là, arriver tranquillement derrière cet homme pour l'étrangler grâce à une ficelle, j'ai compris que vous étiez quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Peu de personne arrive à ôter la vie avec un tel détachement, bien que je pouvais ressentir le plaisir que vous éprouviez.

Il marcha autour de la chaise, coulant une regard sur le cadavre, avant de revenir vers elle.

\- Je ne prends pas plaisir à tuer, le contredit la brune. Je jouissais du pouvoir que j'avais en exécutant ma vengeance.

\- Bien évidement, je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas primitive à ce point, affirma l'autre. Mais... vous êtes très douée.

\- Et vous, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous étiez, ni même comment vous connaissez mon nom ou ce que vous vouliez.

L'homme en vert poussa le cadavre à terre, libérant ainsi la chaise tâchée de sang. Il la proposa à son interlocutrice, qui accepta volontiers. Une fois assise, elle croisa les jambes sans cesser de pointer son pistolet vers lui.

\- Que dire... dit-il. Je m'appelle Loki. De passage dans la ville étincelant pendant la nuit, je vous ai observer pratiquer votre art sur l'avant-dernier rempart avant votre cible ultime. Et je dois dire que j'ai été... impressionné. Silencieux, théâtral. Vous réinventez le meurtre en un concept bien plus beau. Pas de geste précipité, pas de sang qui gicle. Tout, jusqu'à l'emplacement de la scène, a été prévu par vos soins. Seule, vous vous préparez à un coup de maître, avec maquillage et costumes. Et assez de méthode pour vous assurer que personne ne vous aperçoive.

\- C'est apparemment raté, puisque vous êtes là, « Loki », pointa l'autre.

\- Nous reviendrons à mon cas plus tard, intima celui-ci. Toujours est-il que, comme je vous l'ai précisé plus tôt, vous m'avez fortement intriguée. Alors, j'ai décidé de vous suivre, de savoir tout de vous, de savoir ce que vous étiez, êtes, et éventuellement serez.

Il lui tourna le dos, regardant dans l'ombre.

\- Un si bel aigle enfermé dans une cage, pendant tout ce temps... murmura-t-il.

\- Je connais mon passé, siffla la jeune femme. Venez-en aux faits. Comment pouvez-vous tout savoir de moi ? Un indic ? Un espion ? Ou serait-ce ce cher Aleksei qui vous l'aurez dit ?

Il se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, je préfère de loin trouver mes informations tout seul.

\- Alors, dîtes-moi : comment pouvez-vous passé inaperçu à toutes les caméras que j'avais placé dans cette chambre d'hôtel à Shanghai, ainsi que dans celle de l'immeuble juste en face ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir tant de choses de moi, que certains obtiendrais en perdant au minimum une dizaine d'agent ? Loki, dîtes-moi : qui êtes-vous ?

Loki s'avança, de plus en plus près d'elle, se fichant pas mal du pistolet qu'elle brandissait. Elle le rengaina, d'ailleurs, le sachant inutile. Elle croisa les bras, en attente d'une réponse.

\- J'ai un don, avoua-t-il. La magie.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais feignit de trouver la situation comique.

\- La magie ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse tout en souriant. Comme dans les contes de fées ? Vous avez votre baguette magique sur vous ?

L'homme se rapprocha brusquement d'elle, s'appuyant grâce à ses bras sur les accoudoirs, penché à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Ses yeux était d'un bleu vitreux, un peu translucide avec une touche de vert dedans. La tueuse mordit sa lèvre inférieur, troublée par ce regard insistant, cette aura puissante qu'elle ressentait à présent dans tout son être et cette fine odeur masculine. Elle se recula, lentement, étonnamment perturbée par cet homme étrange.

\- Ne jouez donc pas à l'innocente, dit Loki en fixant la lèvre que la jeune femme croquait, avant de revenir à ses yeux. Je vous ai vu, le meurtre qui a suivi. Vous vous êtes laissé dépassée par les événements, car vous n'aviez pas prévu qu'il cacherait un couteau sous la table juste avant votre arrivée. Il vous a fait tombé à terre, son coutelas à quelques millimètres encore de vous...

Quand il parlait, son souffle frais caressait ses joues, la soulageaient de cette chaleur. Ses iris étaient captivants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer de l'une à l'autre perpétuellement.

\- ... et là, vous avez utilisé la magie.

Elle cligna des yeux. Qu... quoi ?! Non, il ne pouvait pas...

\- Vous avez du mal voir.

\- J'étais juste à côté de vous.

\- Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

\- Je me suis rendu invisible.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi, là ?!

\- Je ne me le permettrais pas.

La jeune femme déglutit de travers, interloquée.

\- Je ne connaissais encore personne de ce... d'ici, sachant se servir de la magie.

\- Je n'habite pas ici. Et je n'ai pas choisi de porter cette malédiction.

Il plissa les yeux, songeur.

\- Pourquoi parler de malédiction ? demanda Loki. La magie naît de la prédestination. C'est une preuve de pouvoir.

\- Sauf qu'en ce bas-monde, Loki, ce que les hommes ne comprennent pas leur fait peur. Et ce qui leur fait peur les pousse à détester.

Loki sembla se figer, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose, avant de revenir à un visage calme, puis tentateur.

\- Si on la maîtrise, la magie offre de tous nouveaux horizons. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

\- Sauf que, maintenant que ma vengeance est accomplie, répondit l'autre, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer à nouveau dans ma routine de pilote, et à exécuter les ordres pour défendre mes convictions.

Il sourit, provocateur.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez. Mais avec le talent que vous possédez, aussi bien au niveau de la magie que de l'assassinat... vous ne pourrez plus vous arrêter.

Lentement, il se pencha encore plus vers elle, vers son oreille droite. Son haleine fraîche lui caressait le lobe, et il lui semblait qu'il devenait légèrement plus essoufflé.

\- C'est dans votre nature, chuchota-t-il. Vous désirez, vous rêvez de liberté... je peux vous l'apporter...

Elle sursauta. Son téléphone avait brusquement vibré dans sa poche. Loki se redressa, de peu, juste pour voir le visage de la jeune femme, qui décrocha. Une voix masculine enchaîna de suite.

 _\- Lieutenant-colonel_ _Kane, nous n'arrivons pas vous localiser, où êtes-vous ?_

Loki allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais la jeune femme mit tout juste le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prononce un son. Ce faible contact l'électrisa plus que raison, mais elle garda sa concentration.

\- Je me balade dans les sous-sols d'Istanbul, la balise doit avoir du mal à capter le signal, répondit-elle.

Loki sourit et, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche pour faire coulisser ces extrémités de doigts entre sa lippe et sa lèvre supérieur, il humidifia ainsi leur peau de sa salive. L'assassine entrouvrit la bouche, puis sourit de façon provocatrice, indiquant à l'autre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire paraître ce qu'il se passait à celui qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

 _\- On vous demande d'être pour onze heure demain matin au quartier général de Genève._

L'homme à la peau pâle, n'y tenant plus, se pencha soudainement vers le cou de la jeune femme pour le dévorer, sa main droite soutenant son visage de l'autre côté. La « victime » se retint de laisser un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres, de sorte que l'homme au téléphone ne se doute de rien. Elle ne se priva pas cependant mettre sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène coiffé en arrière, permettant d'encore plus profiter du plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

\- Je prends l'avion dès que possible.

Loki, après avoir longuement léché et mordillé cette peau tendre de couleur albâtre, remonta vers les oreilles, ou il suça légèrement le lobe, avant de redescendre traîner ses lèvres sur la jugulaire. La brune se mordait maintenant violemment la lèvre, car jamais un homme ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir rien qu'avec sa bouche. Chaque coup de langue, chaque raclement de dent, chaque contact semblait exalter les cellules de sa propre peau, alors que sa salive fraîche semblait soulager son corps de l'excès de chaleur qu'il souffrait alors. Lui aussi enfonçait maintenant ses doigts dans sa touffe de cheveux.

 _\- Je dois par ailleurs vous informer que le commandant a insisté pour que vous soyez à l'heure._

La jeune femme laissa glisser sa main le long du cou de son partenaire, laissant un doigt traîner jusqu'au maximum que pouvait lui permettre la chemise nouée d'une cravate. Elle remonta la main et se mit à caresser la pomme d'Adam de son index, lui arrachant un faible grognement qu'elle sentit plus sous ses vibrations qu'elle ne l'entendit.

\- Rassurez-le, j'y vais dès que possible.

Elle commençait à haleter, presque imperceptiblement. Un froid glacial s'empara de tout son corps alors qu'il déposait une main sur la hanche, la plaquant un peu plus contre lui. Elle laissa sa main libre traîner presque pudiquement sur sa fesse, et elle sentit son sourire contre sa peau alors qu'il était redescendu dans sa nuque.

 _\- Nous vous enverrons vos billets dans quelques minutes. Vous prendrez le vol de 2h45._

Et la communication se coupa. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, tandis que Loki se redressait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et au bout d'un moment elle finit par sourire, provocatrice.

\- Aurais-je réussi ce pari silencieux ? Demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Lui aussi esquissa un sourire séducteur. Jamais il n'avait été question d'aller plus loin, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu auquel elle sentait un risque palpable se dessiner devant elle. Peu importe, elle avait ses pions.

Il proposa sa main, elle la prit et elle se releva.

\- Au-delà de toute espérance, répondit-il.

Il lui fit un élégant baise-main, ce qui fit encore plus sourire la pilote. Le contraste entre la passion qu'il venait d'appliquer et la délicatesse de cette civilité archaïque était déroutante, mais tout à fait agréable. Mais une question subsistait.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que vous dîtes vrai, lança-t-elle, ni ce que vous voulez de moi.

Il releva la tête, lui sourit. Alors qu'il lui tenait toujours la main délicatement, un grand vent souleva soudainement ses cheveux. Un voix de prière mâle chantait dans l'air, alors que des gens marchaient tout d'un coup autour d'eux. La brune se figea, bouche entrouverte, face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Ils avaient bougé... et elle ne l'avait même pas senti ! La chaleur était toujours omniprésente, mais le vent s'était au moins levé, la soulageant un peu de la moiteur de l'air.

Loki s'amusa à voir sa réaction. Pour vraiment lui prouver ses dires, il leva le bras, main à la verticale. L'autre l'observait sans comprendre. Elle réalisa ce qu'il voulait faire lorsqu'un passant fonça, tête première, dans la paume de l'homme. La jeune femme sursauta alors que l'homme tombait à ses pieds, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Il peut nous entendre ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tout dépend si je le veux ou non.

Toujours sans bouger, elle vit l'homme se relever, un peu étourdi, et passer entre les deux clandestins, sans les voir. Ils étaient comme invisible.

\- C'est incroyable... s'émerveilla la femme.

Loki se retourna vers elle.

\- Je crois que vous êtes capable de faire cela, dit-il. De pratiquer la magie. Pour ce que vous voudrez. Un élément de trop dans votre vie ? Plus qu'à éliminer. Vous souhaiter disparaître ? Pas besoin de courir dans le monde entier. Vous voulez vous amuser ? Le monde sera à votre disposition.

Il lui sourit.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Pour vous apprendre... pour voir jusqu'où vous pourriez aller, jusqu'à quel stade vous avanceriez.

\- Et pourquoi cela vous intéresserait-il ? Demanda l'autre. Pourquoi prendriez-vous de votre temps pour... m'entraîner à maîtriser ma magie ?

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Car, si vous êtes à la hauteur, vous pourriez faire de grande chose... et peut-être même que nous les ferions ensemble...

Il laissa traîner un doigt sur sa joue et elle le laissa faire, concentrée sur le jeu que mettait en place cet homme.

\- Et si je refuse ?

Il eut un sourire, carnassier celui-là.

\- Oh, vous accepterez... vous ne pourrez pas y résister...

Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Le jeu... le pouvoir... vous rêvez d'être libre. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, vous n'êtes pas un des moutons du troupeau... vous êtes le loup qui s'est recouvert de leur laine.

Il se redressa.

\- Je vous recontacterai bientôt, dit-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, mais il avait disparu. Une vieille dame qui marchait vers elle la contourna soigneusement, signe qu'elle était à nouveau visible.

\- Loki... murmura-t-elle.

Elle eut un rire bref. S'enfonçant dans la foule, l'assassine disparut dans l'ombre d'une ville encore réveillée.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième Os ! Vous trouvez ce texte comment ? La qualité d'écriture ? Les fautes d'orthographe... trop nombreuses ? Si vous en trouvez une, serait-il possible de me le signaler ? Et l'histoire, aussi... la chute surtout ! Comment était-elle ?**

 **Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et... review ?**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Petra**


End file.
